


Winning Is Just Another Way of Saying "I'm the best."

by JumpTheTrax



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Minor Violence, They all respawn so?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpTheTrax/pseuds/JumpTheTrax
Summary: Squid won another UHC tournament. He celebrates accordingly.....I gave up on a fic I started, but you can have its scraps anyway :)
Kudos: 5





	Winning Is Just Another Way of Saying "I'm the best."

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS IT. IT'S NOT GETTING ANY LONGER

Squid clutched the grip on his bow and aimed over to the head of his final opponent. The arrow was propelled through the air when the string was let loose. He could hear the sound of the arrow shattering a skull, and he saw the body fall to the ground. Squid leaped into the air with triumph coursing through his veins. When he landed, it was in the Hypixel lobby. Damn, teleportation was awesome. Squid was originally persuaded into participating in a UHC tournament by his friends, who first introduced him to the competitions. He was thrilled. Their team had just won, again. Excitedly chatting with his friends, they decided to go to a bar to celebrate their victory. 

The bar they chose to go to was in Osaedee, the underwater enclosed city whose mayor happened to be Squid’s mother. The neon lighting in the bar reflected off the glass floor and back to the ceiling, creating a mesmerizing ripple pattern. Beating from speakers in the walls and ceiling, flowed excitable electro-pop. Chatter was spread out in all directions, coming from the tables, bar, and dance floor. Squid and his friends walked up to the bar and ordered. The rest of the group left to do their own thing while Squid waited for the drinks. Tonight was going to be so legendary, that he wouldn’t remember it in the morning. Maybe he’d even take home someone hot. The air around him was getting a little warm, so he untied his bowtie and used it to tie up his rubbery ‘hair’ so it wasn’t swinging in front of his face. The bartender returned with the four drinks, so Squid thanked her and headed off to find where his friends were lounging.

He found them in a booth tucked into the wall furthest from the dance floor. He sat down across from Isaac and next to Evan, who was sitting across from Luke. They started the conversation about their success and transitioned into how proud Squid was of his no. 1 potato farm spot on his island in sky block. They ordered more drinks, danced on the dance floor, and flirted with all the pretty people. Soon enough, they decided to go home when Squid’s vision started to blur and Evan showed signs of collapsing on the waiter. They ordered a car and waited outside on the sidewalk in front of the bar. The blue and purple lights seemed to make the group glow, making them fit right into the neo-aquatic-themed city. A sleek black car pulled up, and they all stumbled in, greeting the driver with slurred words. Squid (who was in the front passenger seat) changed the radio station to rap and adjusted the volume back and forth while the driver pulled away from the curb. 

“Hey, maaaan, these guys are staying with meeeee for the night, so ya don’t need to take ‘em home after we get to my place, ‘r anythin’.” The driver simply nodded, so Squid relaxed back into his seat. The trio in the back was fighting over the two water bottles they found in the doors. 

The car pulled into the driveway of a small mansion. With an enthusiastic “ThAnk yOu”, Squid got out, made sure that his friends were following him, and wobbled his way over to the front door of the house. He turned around, watching the car reverse back down the driveway, and Evan, supported by Luke and Isaac on either side, slowly making their way up the short pathway. When they reached him, Squid opened the door, and they all walked in. Squid briefed them on which room to dump Evan in, and what rooms Luke and Issac would sleep in for the night. 

Once they were all away in their respective rooms, Squid stripped from his suit, let down his hair, and immediately crashed on the queen-size bed in the center of the room. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

His head was heavy. Squid groaned as he came to realize that he had drunk way too much last night. He rolled into his back and tried lifting his shoulders from the bed, but ultimately decided to just lay there for a bit. 

The silence didn't last long, though. The knocks on the door sounded like they were coming from the back of his eyeballs. It hurt. Really, really bad. Someone opened the door to his bedroom. Squid pathetically raised his head to look at Luke, who was just awkwardly standing in the doorway. 

“Uhh me and the boys want pancakes, but we can't find the mix. Do ya know where it is?” Squid groaned and flopped his head back into his pillow. 

“Dude just order something from DoorDash. Use my card.”

“Oh, thanks, bro, where’s your card?”

“Uhh, my pants probably.” 

“There are six pairs of pants currently visible and on the floor. Which one would it be in?”

“Ugh, I'll get it, just. Wait a sec. Go back downstairs and figure out what you guys want. I don't care what it is..” Luke shuffled back out the room and shut the door. 

Squid closed his eyes and sat for another moment. Eventually, he would go downstairs and pay for the order. 

Right now, though, he laid there and dealt with his headache.


End file.
